Okamiden: Reunited
by midnightcrescent98
Summary: An alternate ending I wrote, What if Chibi decides to stay in Kamiki village? And what happens when The goddess visits him.


OKAMI: REUNITED

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Okami

~Chibiratsu's POV~

_I decided to stay and watch over the village of Kamiki. Just in case evil spirits comes back again. Mother would understand. Even though I long to see her again. _

_Right now, I am lying down just outside Susano's house near the river. I miss mom so much, It's just that I need to watch the world and wait for Kuni's return. I'm worried for him he tends to rush things and it only ends up to trouble, ALWAYS. I hope he is fine. I wonder what Mom is doing now._

_I whimpered as I remember the times with my mom. _

I stood up, and walked "I wish, I could transform back to a human so that I could talk to the villagers. But, the 13 Celestial Gods forbids it." I thought

My ears perked up as I heard a whistle, I turned around and saw Ms. Orange waving to me to go to her house. I quickly ran to her. Once I reached her I barked playfully and wagged my tail happily.

"Good boy, Chibiratsu." She took out something out her purse; it was my favorite snack: Moon cake. I barked happily and ate the cake in one gulp.

"Come in, There's a lot of them inside, just for you." Ms. Orange smiled at me and opened the door for me. I quickly walked in and wagged my tail at the sight. There were a lot of moon cakes piled in one plate.

"_Yay! Is this just for me?" I thought happily, my tail wagged._

As if she read my mind she spoke: "That's all yours Chibiratsu. It's our thanks for watching the village and even protecting us from the demons last time"

Without anymore words, I happily jumped at the plate and started to eat. Ms. Orange placed down another plate filled with Moon cakes as she saw that I was half-way down eating every piece of moon cakes she prepared. I continued to eat; my focus was on the cakes that I didn't notice went out the house.

When I was done, the door opened as went in. I tilted my head to the side, like I was confused.

She just chuckled and spoke: "Chibiratsu, go to the Konoha tree. Someone is waiting for you."

She opened the door for me, I walked out. When I looked around the village, no one was there. I shook my head and ran to the Konoha tree, my curiosity was getting better of me.

"_I wonder who is waiting for me."_ I thought, I took one last dash to the tree. On the way, I stopped when I was panting so much I can't breathe so I simply walked to the tree.

When I got there, the villagers were there. Hiding something in their back, I stopped and sat. I was confused; the villagers had a happy expression on their faces. Suddenly, something hopped on my snout, it was Issun: "Hey, Furball, and Look whose here!"

As if on cue, the villagers stepped aside, revealing a white wolf much larger than me with red marks over its body.

"_Is that…"_ Tears built up in my eyes, threatening to fall in any second.

The wolf chuckled and spoke: "Chibitaratsu, how are you?"

Realizing who the wolf was, my world suddenly stopped. My tears fell down

"_Mother!" _Without hesitation, I ran to the wolf and licked her face. The wolf was no other than my mother, the sun goddess itself; Amaterasu.

A blinding light surrounded us, when the light faded, I was human. I could feel her hands in my back hugging me back. I let go, I was crying, I missed her so much.

That time, I was wearing a white male kimono. I could see my reflection on the mirror at the tree. A mirror that was placed by the villagers. My hair was white, there were red markings in my face, and there were puppy ears in the top of my head. My mother, Amaterasu, had a long white hair; she was wearing a white kimono with red markings. Her eyes were crimson red just like mine.

"You can talk, it's alright." Amaterasu spoke.

"Mother… I missed you..." I hugged you once again

"Me too, Chibi… Me too." My mother said, I could hear some villagers saying 'aww…' and 'how sweet.'

Mother unwrapped her hands around me and looked directly at my eyes

"You've grown so much; you were able to save the world too, In such young age, I'm so proud of you." She whispered and she gave me a kiss in the forehead

I heard Mr. Orange say "So, the little wolf was the son of Amaterasu after all."

This is the best one I had in my life. I was able to see my mom again, I don't want to let her go, I'm afraid she will go back to the Celestial planes. I wish, she could stay here together with me, so that when Kuni returns. I could introduce him to mother.

_After that… Everybody went to the village and celebrated. The village was lively. I still held my mom's kimono tightly. I'm afraid to let go, because she might leave me. _

_My mom realizes my grip and thus she decided she will stay and watch Nippon with me. I was overjoyed that I bounced up in the air a lot of times. I wish everyday would be like this._

_No one is crying or sad. Everyone is happy. Peace is experienced throughout Nippon and that my mom is just on my side. _


End file.
